


You're The Only One Who's Making Me Come, To My Sinful Senses

by livexfreely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 21-Year-Old Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Louis in Leggings, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, POV Alternating, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Tinder, Top Harry, harry fights a dickhead, kinda? he wears snapbacks a lot..does that count?, nothing wild, only a bit, thats also not a tag wtf, thats not a tag.. but they meet on tinder lol, you'll miss it if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, 19I don't really know how to work this app but I'm 19, a first year dance major at NYU and super flexible ;) HMU for a good time not a long time!Harry Styles, 21Inspiring DILFORLouis the dance major and Harry the business major meet on Tinder. They hook up regularly and come to find out they like each other more than they let on.(im terrible at summaries :( i promise its not as bad as it sounds)Title from the song Using You by Mars Argo :)
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kinda? its implied... you'll get it
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	You're The Only One Who's Making Me Come, To My Sinful Senses

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo, i wrote this in literally 3 hours. i was bored stuck in quarantine and this happened. leave a comment if you enjoyed!!! pls. hell, leave one if you didnt. i love hearing what you guys think :) it wasnt supposed to be this long but... here we are. 
> 
> pls read my disclaimer:
> 
> so this is my first time EVER attempting to write smut be easy on me..and they dont discuss the choking or spanking ( pleaseee do this with a partner before hand, its important!) its nothing wild dont worry. and i dont know really anything about the university in new york i just know they have a dance program lol anywayyyyy ill stop now, happy reading
> 
> ENJOY <3
> 
> i do not own anyone in this its completely fiction and i hope thats obvious
> 
> EDIT! 18/01/21 PLEASE READ!
> 
> helloo, if this is your first time reading or youve come back to re-read... i have actually edited this. This was something i wrote last year and i loved the concept but my writing isnt the best still! i havent added or changed anything but the spelling has been fixed!! anyways, pls enjoy this mess.
> 
> ALSO check out my other fics i have posted! thanks <3 lots of loveeee.

Harry wasn't desperate. No, he wasn't...Well maybe he was.

It's a Thursday night, he has his journalism class tomorrow morning at 8am and He's only taking it for extra credit so he'll probably skip anyway but duty calls.

He's been swiping aimlessly on tinder for the last hour and Harry is fucking horny. That's it. A 21 year old NYU business student who hasn't got laid in almost a month because his usual booty call is out of the city and he's fucking _horny_.

So tinder was his last resort.

There's been some decent looking guys Harry swiped right on, but he's lowkey hoping they don't match with him because he wants a _really_ hot guy. He continues for a bit, swiping left for the majority of the guys he sees. NYU isn't giving him much options, for a big university you'd think there would be variety.

Then he sees him.

"Holy fuck" Harry whispers out loud.

**Louis Tomlinson, 19**

**I don't really know how to work this app but I'm 19, a first year dance major at NYU and super flexible ;) HMU for a good time not a long time!**

He reads and hello to you, _Louis Tomlinson_. Because this boy is the hottest thing Harry has seen all night. If they don't match he might have a mental breakdown because he wants to fuck him. 

So bad.

He swipes through his photos and almost comes in his pants. He's fucking beautiful. And Harry's type. Yep, Harry's fucked. If they don't match he's giving up, forever.

The swipes right because his arse in those leggings seals the deal.

_ It's a match! _

"Hell fucking yeah" Harry nods to himself. He's getting laid tonight.

He waits a bit before messaging Louis because he really doesn't want to look that desperate, but before he can there's an incoming notification.

_ Louis Tomlinson messaged you! _

Harry instantly clicks the notification and it opens the app to their chat.

**_Louis: hey cutie_ **

Harry starts to type back something charming.

**Harry: Are you talking about yourself, babe? Because that's kind of conceded :/**

Harry chuckles at himself because he's funny.

Louis starts typing again and Harry's heart rate picks up. Which is weird because Harry Styles doesn't get nervous.

**_Louis: ha ha. Very funny. I was actually talking about you silly :)_ **

oh fuck he's so cute and fuckable. Don't forget fuckable.

**Harry: awww you're too sweet**

...and so fucking attractive. Harry wants to be between his thighs.

Meanwhile, Louis was lounging in his room, avoiding his major assignment due tomorrow. He was on his phone, fucking around on Tinder that his friend set up for him because "Lou, you whine too much about not getting enough dick" Niall groans as Louis, obviously whines about not getting dick.

"Niall, what do you expect? No one will ever love me" Louis dramatically sighs flopping himself on top of Niall.

"Give me your phone" Niall huffs, putting his hand out.

"No," Louis says holding his iPhone close to his chest "why?" He then eyes Niall closely.

"I'm setting you up a Tinder so you stop fucking whining" he snatches the phone from Louis' hands.

"Hey!" Louis shrieks and then pouts.

Louis impatiently waits, as Niall is taking a long time to make his account. Louis is annoyed.

"Are you almost done?"

Niall answers by giving Louis back his phone. looking at his screen he sees a tinder account with his name and pictures.

"I'm actually not mad at this," Louis says, going through the tutorial and starting to swipe on guys.

"You're welcome" Niall says smiling and then pushes Louis off him to get up for another beer.

And now we are to the next day, in Louis' room where he's laying on his bed.

He's matching with a lot of guys surprisingly and he feels great, it makes his self esteem rise. Louis checks his messages where some guys are sending sweet "hey's!" And "wow, you're beautiful!" But he also gets "wanna fuck?" Or "dtf?" And he's annoyed. Yes, he wants to fuck but he wants someone to work for it yanno.

Right, left, left, right, right, left- wait.

Louis stops himself.

**Harry Styles, 21**

**Inspiring DILF**

_"He can be my daddy"_ Louis thinks and then he swipes through his pictures and Louis is fucking shook. This guy is fucking hot and he wants to fuck him so bad. He instantly swipes right and thankfully it's a match.

He goes to messages and types

**_Louis: hey cutie_ **

And he waits.

Harry's been messaging back and forth with Louis for about 20 minutes and he hasn't made his move yet. No really sure if he'll scare him away if he just asks to fuck.

**_Louis: what classes are you in?_ **

**Harry: i'm majoring in business but take extra credits to help my GPA**

**_Louis: biz must be hard!_ **

**Harry: it's not too bad. I noticed in your bio you major in dance, that's sick.**

**_Louis: yes!!! It's amazing to be able to do what I love and someday hopefully be doing it professionally!_ **

**Harry: i bet**

Should he ask now? He doesn't want to seem like he's getting bored and it's already almost 11:30 and he wants fucking sex, soon.

**Harry: soooooooo**

**_Louis: sooooo?_ **

**Harry: you down to meet up tonight? I know that's super blunt but like, you're fucking gorgeous and I'd love to get to know you better, preferably in bed**

_ shoot your shot.  _ Harry thinks.

He waits for about 2 minutes. No he wasn't counting. And he does get a reply.

**_Louis: are you serious??!_ **

He fucked up.

**_Louis: of course holy fuck you're fucking hot Harry_ **

Hell yeah.

He then frantically looks around his bedroom of his apartment and it's disgusting. Hopefully Louis wants him to go to his place because he doesn't really feel like cleaning.

**Harry: i was hoping for that answer ;)**

**_Louis: here's my address :)_ **

Attached is Louis address and Harry's fucking lit. He's about to get his dick wet tonight.

He jumps up, throws on some jeans that kind of smells like cum and a black Snapback and heads out his room.

"Niall, you have to leave," Louis says, pushing Niall towards the door of their small apartment.

"Excuse me?" Niall stops them, "why?"

"Because a really hot guy is coming over to fuck me and you need to leave, now" Louis smiles innocently.

"Louis, what the fuck, you can't just kick me out?" Niall laughs in shock.

"So you want to stay and hear me scream?" Louis crosses his arms and pops his hip out.

"No, I do not" Niall sighs, slipping on his shoes in the process.

"Love you so much," Louis grins, opening the door for Niall to leave.

Louis practically runs to his room to put on his best leggings that make his arse look good and throws on an oversized hoodie, he fixes his hair in the mirror and sprays himself with perfume.

Then he hears three hard knocks on the door.

"He's just a fuck, don't worry about it, he's just a really hot guy coming to fuck you" Louis gives himself a pep talk walking towards the door.

He opens it to reveal the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life.

He's tall. Is the first thing Louis notices. His shoulders are broad and muscles show through his black hoodie. Louis looks up to see his smile and oh my god, his smile is even perfect. His brown curly hair is pushed back in a black snapback and Louis wants to run his fingers through it. His pictures do him no justice.

"Can I come in?" A deep voice interrupts Louis' thoughts.  _ Fuck his voice. _

"Yes! Sorry, come in" Louis opens the door wider and Harry steps inside.

Louis shuts the door and turns to see Harry towing off his shoes. It seems like he's done this before and Louis is nervous now.

"So, would you like anything to drink? Or.." Louis walks towards the open kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks babe, nice place" Harry confidently says, looking around, his hands are shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. He aimlessly follows Louis.

"Thanks" Louis says, fuck he's so awkward, why can't you be confident right now?

"Are you nervous?" Harry hums, staring at Louis with a smirk.

"What? _ Me _ ? Nervous? That's funny. I perform every week to hundreds of people, I'm not nervous." Louis confirms obviously really nervous.

Harry laughs and then steps into Louis space, towering over him.

"You sure about that, Louis?" Harry whispers, gripping Louis' curvy hips tightly, pulling him towards his body.

"Uh-yes," Louis mumbles, looking up into Harry's eyes. They're so green.

Harry then leans down to Louis' ear and whispers "Wanna show me your room?"

Louis feels a shiver down his back and he feels so fucking turned on, _l_ _ike fuck._

"Follow me" he says, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him behind, towards his room.

The instant they enter Louis' room, Harry is groping him by the hips and kissing him, hard.

Louis whimpers in shock but melts instantly into the kiss. He runs his hands up the front of Harry's chest and feels his toned body. He's also a really good kisser and Louis loves good kissers.

They make out in the middle of Louis' room for a solid minute before Harry is gripping his thighs and hoisting him up around his waist Louis is surprised and really turned on because Harry is holding all of his body weight right now and that's  _ hot. _

Louis tries to run his fingers through Harry's hair but there's a hat in the way and _nope, that will not do_. He breaks away from Harry's lips, to have him go right for his neck. He knows he's trying to mark him up by how hard he's sucking.

Louis moans, loving the feeling of lips on him. And Harry's hands now fondling his ass.

Louis then rips the hat off, throwing it on the ground and finally ringing his fingers through the curls. Suddenly being placed on his back on the bed and  _ okay _ .

"You're so fucking hot" Harry murmurs into Louis neck, grinding onto Louis crotch and he's huge. Louis can feel Harry's dick press into his hip and he wants it in his mouth.

"I want you in my mouth" Louis pants out and Harry stops to look into his eyes. Louis looks down at Harry lips which are bitten red.

"Fuck, Yes" Harry groans flipping them over so he's laying on his back, he lifts his upper body to rip his hoodie and shirt off in one go and he lays his arms behind his head waiting for Louis to do something.

Straddling Harry is very intimidating and Louis feels vulnerable.

He feels an encouraging hand on his thigh that makes him start undoing Harry's pants where his bulge is very prominent.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry again because he is a good fucking kisser and he won't miss out on it. He multitasks and pulls Harry's zipper down and shoves his small hand into his briefs and Harry moans when his fingers circle around his erection.

"Mhm, baby" Harry moans out, reaching on hand to rub Louis' thigh, pretty much telling him to get on with it. And he will don't worry.

Louis gives Harry one last peck before sliding down his body and pulls his pants and briefs down to his knees to finally see his fucking cock. And it's a nice fucking cock.

Louis sticks his tongue out to lick the tip, circling his tongue around the head while keeping eye contact with Harry and he bites his lip above the smaller boy. Louis then closes his mouth around the tip and lightly sucks. Closing his eyes when Harry hisses out a  _ "Yes"  _ passed his lips.

Shoving Harry's whole dick in his mouth is a task and a half but he does it on the third go and he's really proud of himself because it's actually big. Probably the biggest Louis has taken. No, it's definitely the biggest.

Harry's hand is in Louis' hair at this point guiding him up and down on his cock and moaning and groaning and everything in between and Louis is so turned on and still fully clothed.

"Yeah, Louis, you're so good at that" Harry grits out through his teeth. Louis lifts his head to get some air and flicks his fringe out of his eyes and smirks at Harry. He leans down and licks the slit, tasting pre come on his taste buds, not minding the taste  _ that _ much. It's worth it when he sees Harry's face. He goes down on him one last go, sinking all the way down and pulling a loud moan from Harry.

He then slowly takes Harry out of his mouth, leans up towards Harry's face and fucking giggles when Harry flips them over and attacks his neck with kisses.

"You're so fucking obscene" Harry says kissing up his face. It feels sort of intimate.

"Says yourself" Louis hums accepting the kisses from Harry.

Harry then starts tugging his leggings down his legs and Louis pulls his sweater off his body.

"I love your body" Harry says, feeling his hands up Louis’ thighs, towards his dick. "And your arse" Harry adds, reaching behind Louis and grabbing his cheeks, pulling them apart and rubbing a dry finger over his hole.

"Oh yeah?" Louis hums as Harry leans over him, bracing his arms around Louis' head.

"I wanna fuck you so bad" Harry says, almost a whisper.

"Then do it, _fuck me_ " Louis begs.

"Oh baby, I will" Harry promises. "Lube? Condom?" Harry then asks, pulling his pants down the rest of the way so they are both equally as naked.

Louis reaches into his bedside table and pulls out the necessities. Harry quickly lubes up his finger and grips underneath Louis thigh and holds it so they are spread open. He slowly pushes one of his long fingers into Louis hole and Louis fucking melts. Louis moans, grabbing his sheets under him, not sure what to do with his hands, he bites the inside of his cheek. Harry then shoved another one along with his middle finger.

"Feel good?" He asks, staring intently down at Louis with lust.

" _Mhm_ " Louis nods biting his lip at the stretch.

Louis looks down and admires Harry's body because fuck how could he not.

He has fucking abs and tan skin, big arms that he could fuck Louis against the wall (maybe next time), his cock his hanging hard and ready between his legs and his forehead is kinda sweaty and he's so fucking hot.

Suddenly Harry pushes another finger into Louis hole, and he fucking whimpers.

"Harry, fuck me, _please_ " Louis whines, wrapping his legs around Harry's waste and Harry pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and rips open the condom with his teeth.

"You ready?" Harry asks, lining his cock up with Lois hole.

"Yes,-"

And then Harry is filling his hole, slowly. Louis feels so fucking full and it's literally just the tip. Harry is a mess above him, biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut. Trying to hold his body up above Louis, suddenly caging him in between his arms. He leans down and kisses Louis, breaking through his lips, his tongue getting access into his mouth.

"Harry," Louis moans when Harry fully seats himself inside Louis and holy fuck, yes. "Fuck me, _hard_ " Louis leans into Harrys body and presses his lips to his ear and moans, biting his ear lobe.

"Hard? You want it hard?" Louis nods with a whimper "Okay, babe" Harry grins, pulling out slowly and then slamming back into Louis.

"Oh fuck" Louis squeaks, "uh  _ huh,  _ like that" he whimpers trying not to be too loud.

Harry is quickly thrusting into Louis, he's letting out these short grunts and he's holding Louis thighs apart.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock" Harry moans, keeping his motion. Louis whines, reaching out and raking his nails down Harry's back and holding him closer. Harry has a crease in his eyebrows now and he's concentrating on fucking Louis when he then throws Louis legs over his shoulders and that's a different angle.

Louis literally screams because every time Harry thrust in, he hits Louis prostate and _holy fuck he's going to come._

"Right there, don't stop, don't fucking stop" Louis groans, gripping Harry's hair hard.

"You like that Louis? Huh? The way I fuck you?" Harry asks, pushing his hips hard into Louis, when he then bends Louis, showing off how flexible he really is and yes, it feels so fucking good.

Harry then reaches up and wraps his hand around Louis neck, cutting off the air from his lungs and Louis fucking loses it. Harry smirks as he watches Louis' face turn to pleasure when he chokes him. He then let's go and shoves his finger in Louis' mouth when he starts to suck on the digit and lets out a muffled moan. "Fuck you're perfect" Harry groans keeping a steady thrust.

"Harry,  _ uh,  _ oh fuck, I'm gonna come" Louis moans, loud, small whimpers are escaping his mouth every time Harry pushes in harder.

Harry nods, leaning back and letting Louis legs fall, he then flips Louis over, no, he wants his dick back in him now. Harry grabs his hips, pulling them towards his pelvis and shoves his hard length back in.

"Fuck yes!" Louis screams as Harry pounds into him from behind.

Harry reaches forward and grips the back of Louis' hair and pulls him toward him, making his back arch perfectly.

"Louis, you're so fucking hot, I could fuck you all night" Harry says, groping Louis ass with his other hand.

Harry then lightly slaps his hand down on the cheek, making it sting a little. And Louis isn't mad.

"Harder"

"I'm fucking you as hard as a I can?" Harry laughs out of breath.

"No, spank me harder" Louis grits out.

" _Oh,_ " is all Harry says and he does. Spank Louis hard.

The sting makes Louis fall onto his forearms, face smushed into the sheets below.

"Again" he begs. And Harry delivers.

Harry watches as the cheek jiggles underneath his hand and it's fucking hot. He's going to come any second but he wants Louis to first.

Reaching around and gripping Louis cock was probably the best way to make him come because he does. Instantly with a scream.

"Oh fuck-" Louis moans,releasing hard onto the sheets below him.

Harry thrust one, two, three more times and he's coming into the condom.

"Holy fuck" he hears Harry behind him as he slowly pulls out, making Louis whine. Louis falls down onto the bed, his back fully exposed. Bum and everything but he's too tired to care.

He hears Harry shuffling around. And then he feels a warm hand on his back.

"Hey, wanna shower?" Harry whispers.

He's an angel.

Louis hums and stands up. He's sticky and sweaty and can't wait to shower.

After the two boys shower and lots of kissing later, Louis is dressed in tight briefs and a hoodie. His hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. Harry is fully dressed and Louis is leaning on his door frame watching him slip on his shoes.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun" Harry confirms, standing up and smiling at Louis.

_ I want you. I want everything with you. _

"Anytime, Harry" Louis winks, giving him a shy smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Great fuck. Phenomenal, ten out of ten" Harry grins back. "Here, put your number in my phone" Harry pulls his phone out of his jeans and hands it to Louis.

They exchange numbers and Harry leaves with a kiss.

Louis lays on clean sheets that night hoping to see Harry again because that was amazing.

He does see Harry again. Actually he sees Harry four times in the last two weeks.

They've been hooking up a lot recently and Louis isn't mad. He's actually pretty content. He's getting dicked down on a regular and Harry is fucking gorgeous and knows how to fuck mind you.

But, Harry also likes to fuck, _a lot._ Louis isn't sure if he can keep up. Like for example, when Louis checked his messages on a water break during dance practice and waiting on his phone was 3 messages from Harry.

**Harry: babe**

**Harry: i need you**

**Harry: now**

**_Louis: I'm in class, what's up?_ **

**Harry: my dick, that's what's up**

**_Louis: I'm busy!!!!!!_ **

**Harry: :( miss you**

**_Louis: Who misses me? You or your dick?_ **

**Harry: both ;)**

**_Louis: goodbyeeee_ **

**Harry: pls come see me after class**

**_Louis: no i have theory homework to do_ **

**Harry: I'll pick you up from class AND buy you a milkshake from shake shack :)**

**_Louis: see you at 3:45 xxxx_ **

"Um, who is  _ that"  _ Abigail swoons, Finishing her last stretches after class.

Louis stands up straight from his stretch and looks out the door window. Harry was waiting outside Louis' class, leaning on the wall outside the dance room playing on his phone and he looks fucking hot.

He was wearing a SnapBack, ripped blue jeans and a NYU hoodie. So simple but so hot.

"Oh, that's Harry" Louis says, walking over to his bag and packing up his water bottle, towel and dance shoes.

"No way!" Grace gasps, the two girls look at him and then back at Harry.

"He's so hot Lou!" Abigail says smiling at the short boy.

"I know" Louis grins, raising his eyebrows. "And I can't wait to fuck him in 20 minutes" he winks.

"Ugh, I'm jealous, I wish I could find hot boys on Tinder" Grace sighs. "All I can find are creeps who want to suck my toes"

"Well, sorry, he's mine" Louis laughs "I'll see you girls tomorrow!"

"Don't be too sore!" Abigail yells a little too loudly, and the two girls laugh.

Louis gives them the finger and walks out grabbing Harry's attention from his phone. He instantly smiles and wraps his arms around Louis.

Louis mimics him, nuzzling into his chest. "Hey" he says.

"Hey, Lou"

They break apart and Harry snakes a hand on Louis' waist.

"How was class?" He asks as they walk down the hall towards the doors towards Harry's car.

"Pretty good, we're starting a new routine, it's pretty difficult but I think I can handle it" Louis tells him.

"Of course you can" Harry laughs, giving his hip a squeeze. 

They make it to _Shake Shack_ and Louis Louis gets a vanilla and Harry gets a strawberry. They sit and talk for almost an hour, about class and stupid stuff. Harry tells Louis a joke at one point and ice cream came out of his nose. He would be embarrassed but Harry's snort made it all better.

After that they make it back to Harry's and Harry instantly grabs Louis, lifting him off the ground to throw him onto the bed,

and that brings us to now.

"Yes, baby, _ride me_ " Harry moans, gripping Louis' ass, helping him bounce up and down on his cock.

Louis moans, the sound echoing probably outside Harry's room, feeling sort of bad for his roommate but he doesn't care that much to stop, because Harry is fucking his prostate perfectly right now and he's close to coming.

The bed is shaking and making a lot of noise, the headboard hitting the wall and Louis has a small amount of guilt because, Harry has neighbors also, _and it's almost 2 am_ , they are being really loud for the third round of the night.

"H- _ uh  _ Yes, fuck me" Louis cry's, placing his hands on Harry's chest, sliding Harry's cock in and out of his arse and the feeling is so intoxicating he could throw up.  "I'm gonna come" Louis moans suddenly, Harry then grips Louis dick, stroking him to climax and yep, he's coming.

"Fuck" Louis moans, squeezing his hole around Harry's dick and Harry groans at that.

He then lifts Louis off his cock and pulls off the condom, Louis quickly moves down his body to suck him off till he comes because he doesn't mind.

Once Harry comes from his mouth they both collapse on the bed. Louis curls his leg around Harry's naked waist while Harry rubs up and down his thigh.

"Literally amazing" Harry mumbles, kissing the top of Louis' forehead.

"Ditto" Louis agrees.

They clean up slowly and tiredly. After that, they are laying on Harry's bed cuddling in their underwear while Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair.  "So, I have a dance recital coming up" Louis puts out hopefully.

"Oh yeah? When's that?" Harry asks, voice rough with sleep.

"Next Friday" Louis hums, shifting to look up at Harry. His eyes are closed but Louis knows he's listening.

"Maybe I'll come," Harry says.

Louis smiles "Really?"

"Course, I'd love to see you dance," Harry says, opening his eyes to look into Louis.

Louis then blushes, red deepening his cheeks. "I can't wait"

"Me neither" and not even a minute later Harry is snoring into Louis' ear and he can't care for the life of him.

It's Tuesday. The last day Louis saw Harry was Saturday and he's kinda sad. But he feels like he shouldn't be. He knows he's starting to get feelings for Harry and that's scary. He only knows this because he gets this feeling in his chest when Harry smiles at him and he can feel his eyes crinkle when Harry makes him laugh. He also feels sort of sick when Harry doesn't answer his texts but He knows it's because Harry has a big midterm coming up and it's important and he told Louis that he was too distracting. Which was cute as fuck.

Something that was also cute as fuck was last week when Harry took Louis out for hot chocolate because Louis was too sore after dance class to fuck and they literally just sat down and talked for hours. They really got to know each other, they talked about their parents and related how they both have separated families, Harry has an older sister, Gemma and they are best friends, Louis also shared his big family with Harry, all 5 sisters and 1 brother. They laughed and shared small smiles throughout the day and Louis thinks he's falling in love.

Louis was pouting on the couch as Niall cooked some chicken and rice.

"I can feel your pout from here Louis"

"Oh shove it" Louis spits back.

"Why don't you just go visit him or something?" Niall suggests throwing a piece of rice at him.

"I can't just go visit him. That's like... against the rules'' Louis huffs.

"What rules?" Niall asks confused.

"The friends with benefits rule, dumby. We just fuck that's it" Louis says grumpy. He wishes it was more.

"I don't know Lou, he gives you fucking heart eyes every time he comes over, and looks at you like the sun shines from your arse" Niall confirms.

Louis roles his eyes "Only because he fucks said arse"

"Stop being a downer and just go see him, he'll probably want to stop studying for a bit" Niall says, which maybe isn't a bad idea.

Louis is out the door in 10 minutes, wearing jeans and a soft hoodie, he slipped on his vans as well.

Harry's isn't a far walk from the apartment which Louis doesn't mind because it gives him exercise as well.

He makes it in front of Harry's door and takes a deep breath before knocking. Not really sure why he's so nervous all of sudden but he knocks softly when he hears shuffling around.

When the door opens Louis' heart stops.

"Who are you?" Someone asks. A pretty boy. A pretty boy who is not Harry's roommate.

"Uh-" is all Louis can get out.

"Excuse me? Are you slow or something?" The boy asks, scoffing in Louis' face.

"Is Harry here?" Louis asks, eyes trying to look into the apartment. He feels sick.

"He went to get food, why? Who are you?" The boy pries more, eyeing Louis up and down and trying to size him up.

"Oh, I just- had questions about the midterm" _why are you lying? Tell this guy off, you're better than him anyway._

"Oh, well, he should be back soon" the blonde boy huffs crossing his arms still glaring at Louis. Louis notices he's wearing Harry's NYU hoodie that Louis always wore when he went over for the night and wore when he got cold.

"Are you Harry's friend?" Louis suddenly asks like an idiot. But he has to know.

"I guess you could say that" the guy then laughs, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, ha ha" Louis laughs uncomfortably.

Then he hears a soft "Lou?"

His neck almost snaps from turning towards Harry's voice. He's holding a bag of groceries in one of his big hands.

"Lou?" He says again stepping closer when Louis just stares at him. He then drops his bag and grabs Louis shoulders and looks at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Louis frowns,  _ he doesn't want you here, he has someone else _ "I-um, I came to see you...surprise?" Louis says.

"Well that's funny because you told me something different" the boy standing in Harry's doorway buts in.

"Shut up, Troye" Harry says harshly and then turns his attention back to Louis "is everything okay? What's wrong?" He asks, deeply looking at Louis' face looking for some type of emotion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," Louis shrugs Harry's hands off his body and starts walking down the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Harry is grabbing his wrist "I'm so happy you came to visit but right now isn't a good time, Lou" Harry confesses.

God, he gets it. He's not good enough. Harry found someone else to fuck who's better than him.

"I get it, okay?" Louis says holding back his tears. Why is he about to start crying?

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Harry asks, confused.

"You have him now, it's okay, I just would've liked a warning or something?" Louis asks and he's kind of pissed off now because he walked all the way here, he's sore from class and he really just wanted to see Harry and watch a movie and cuddle.

"I don't understand" Harry says cocking his head to the side and looking at Harry with his eyes, those stupid green eyes.

"You found someone else better to fuck, I'm not stupid, just naive" Louis turns his face from Harry and sniffles.

"Louis, what- I-" Harry says in shock.

"No, this is stupid, forget it, just forget about me, please" Louis turns away from Harry and quickly walks down the hall and out the doors of his apartment. Of course he didn't follow him.

Fuck,and of course it's raining.

Louis gets home, face red and blotchy from crying and soaked from the rain.

He chucks his shoes off and strips out of his hoodie.

"Was he not in?" Niall asks, not even looking up from his supper.

And Louis just starts crying.

Niall looks up and sees Louis, red face and tear stained. "Lou? What's wrong?!" He sits up, setting his plate on the coffee table as Louis walks over and Niall opens his arms for the small boy.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Niall asks anger in his voice, rubbing Louis damp back.

"There was-"  _ hiccup _ "there was another guy there, at his place wearing-" _ sniff  _ "Harry's hoodie, that I wear" Louis is full on sobbing now.

"Oh Lou" Niall coos, frowning at the sad boy.

"I'm so stupid to ever think he liked me more than someone he just likes to fuck, I know we never talked about it but I felt it, I felt a connection with him" Louis cries, clenching onto Niall.

"Lou, it's not your fault, you guys were playing a hard game" Niall says truthfully.

Louis nods "I know" he sniffs "just thought he actually liked me, not just liked fucking me" Louis cries harder.

Niall holds Louis as he cries over a boy he's known for a month.

By the time Louis tired himself out and fell asleep Niall carried him to his bed so he woke up comfy.

Harry was _furious._

"What did you do?" He asks, storming into his room, looking at Troye innocently sitting on his bed.

"Nothing? He just spazzed out for nothing" Troye says looking at Harry.

"He didn't  _ spaz _ , what the fuck? he was obviously upset" Harry says lifting his arms in the air. "And why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"I got cold when you left, I was hoping you'd come back and warm me up?" Troye says, standing and walking over to Harry, gripping his bicep.

Harry pushes Troye off his arm "No, I asked you to leave, I'm done with us, Troye, I'm over it now" Harry says crossing his room to grab his phone to call Louis.

"What? I leave for a couple weeks and you've already found my replacement? And you picked him?" Troye scoffs crossing his arms. "That's a fucking downgrade"

"Get out," Harry says calmly.

"Oh, now you're kicking me out? That's real rich Harry, it's not like you weren't fucking me into that bed just a few weeks ago" he spits at Harry.

"Get the fuck out"

"Fine, don't crawl back to me when that fucking freak leaves your sorry ass" Troye rips the hoodie off and storms out of the room and slams the door.

Harry needs to fix this. Now.

Louis wakes up to loud voices and a headache

"Please, just let me talk to him"

"No, you fucking prick, he's fucking hurting so bad right now because of you and if you don't get out of my face in one second I'm punching yours"

"Niall, let me explain, please, I need to explain to him" it's Harry.

"Nah man, you've fucked up. Get outta here"

"I deserve to at least explain to him even if he never speaks to me again" Harry says, he's pleading.

Louis walks into the doorway, in view and Harry's eyes light up.

"Lou" Harry says softly.

"Louis, I got this," Niall says.

"No, I want to let him talk" Louis nods at Niall to leave. 

Niall glares at Harry and walks off into his bedroom.

Harry is suddenly hugging Louis "I'm sorry, I can explain" Harry begs.

"You don't have anything to really explain, I know what's going on" Louis confirms.

"No I do, I understand now" Harry says, eyes filled with sadness.

"No Harry, you've found someone else to fuck, I know how this works okay?" Louis looks down at his feet.

"That's not it, I like you Louis" Harry says trying to catch Louis' stare "like a lot, and sometimes it kills me to spend even a day without you. I like hanging out with you even when we don't fuck"

"I feel the same way," Louis says quietly.

"Really?" Harry's eyes light up and he cracks a smile.

"But, who was he?" Louis asks, still not fully trusting Harry.

"Troye, we used to hook up a lot, he left for a bit and I got lonely" Harry explains " I'm not gonna lie at first I was just fucking you... but after, I swear, after the second time you were more than that, I wanted to do more than fuck you, I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I wanted" Harry says truthfully. He grabs Louis' hands holding them in his.

"Harry..." Louis whispers.

"No, Louis please, I know I fucked up but I can't lose you" Harry says determined to keep Louis.

"I forgive you, Harry." Louis smiles, leaning up to finally kiss him.

Harry holds onto Louis for dear life, like he'll lose him if he lets go.

"I'm sorry I made you cry" Harry says sadly.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," Louis shrugs, a toothy grin on his face.

"Of course baby, of course I will" Harry smiles lifting Louis into his arms.

A couple days later after the incident with Troye and after Harry ate Louis out for almost 2 hours and then fucked him for another, they were good, even better than good. Louis' recital was coming up and he was getting excited but also nervous. Him and Harry haven't stopped talking since either. They talk on the phone every night, trying not to hang out too much because of Harry's midterms, but he never fails to call Louis before bed.

"If I don't pass this stupid midterm I will blow my top" Louis listen as Harry groans over the phone.

"Why don't you blow your bottom?" Louis jokes back.

Harry let's out a bark of laughter "Fuck off"

"I miss you" Louis pouts, twirling a pen in his fingers as she avoids his paper for class.

"It's been two days, Lou," Harry says.

"Two days too long" Louis huffs "if you don't fuck me so hard I see stars after midterms I will scream"

"Trust me, you will be screaming" Louis can feel the smirk over the phone.

"Always for you baby" Louis flirts, putting on his voice that makes Harry melt.

"Stop that, You're gonna make me want to come over there and fuck you now" Harry warns the boy.

"Then do it," Louis threatens.

"Tempting" Louis hears him taking "but, if I don't pass this I'll be on academic probation and I really don't need that right now"

"Fine" Louis whines, rolling his eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes, brat" Harry laughs.

"I hate that you know," Louis says annoyed.

Harry laughs, "You love it, don't lie"

'I love you' Louis thinks.

"I do, I do, can't deny that" he agrees. But wishes he could tell Harry how he really feels.

"Well babe, it's almost midnight, I gotta finish this chapter before bed" Harry says sadly.

"Alright, I'll let you do your thing" Louis says, frowning.

"Talk to you later"

"Bye bye"

Louis hangs up first. He sets his phone down and thinks for a second.

Would Harry actually want to be with him? Official boyfriends? They haven't really put a label on it unfortunately. Louis would do anything to be Harry's boyfriend officially. But he doesn't want to seem clingy. He wants Harry to be the one to ask, not wanting to ruin it.

He falls asleep with a pout on his face. 

It's Friday evening, Louis recital was in an hour and Louis hasn't seen Harry in almost a week because of midterms. But Harry promised he'd go to his recital.

He was getting ready backstage with his fellow dancers, putting glitter under his eyes to match the glitter on his outfit.

Everyone else was scurrying around getting last minute things ready when the dance instructor comes in and gives her speech.

"We've been practicing for this for months, I'm so proud of where you all have come from the first of the year. I know you all will do amazing and I can't wait for you all to shine! 30 minutes till show time!" She starts clapping excitedly.

Everyone thanks her and continues to finish getting ready.

"Um, Louis, someone's at the door for you" One of the girls says confused standing at the door closed.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and stands up, walking towards the door to open it and sees Harry standing there with a bouquet of sunflowers and a big toothy smile.

Louis sequels and shuts the door to run and hug him.

"You're going to make me cry!" Louis says kissing his cheek.

Harry hands him the flowers "don't cry, I wanted to wish you a final good luck before the show"

"That's so sweet of you," Louis says, holding his heart.

"Don't flatter me, I should let you get back to getting ready. I'll be out there watching, I can't wait to see you" Harry smiles leaning down to kiss Louis on the lips.

"Okay, I'll see you after the show?" Louis smiles hopefully.

"Of course Lou" bid their final farewells and Harry headed back out to take his seat.

Louis goes back into the room to see all the girls smiling wide at him.

"Are those from him?" Abigail swoons.

"Yes!" Louis giggles and they all coo at him in sync.

Louis dances flawlessly. He does every move perfect and smoothly and in sync with everyone. It was a more modern routine which he found was one of his strengths.

Once they all drop to the floor and do their end pose the audience is applauding and they get a standing ovation.

They all run off stage with a shot of adrenaline and are all laughing and wooing, about their performance.

After Louis changes out of his outfit and into track pants and a loose tee he says goodbye to all of his classmates and exits the room. Harry is waiting in the lobby for him with a big smile.

"You did incredible Louis. I never knew you could move like that" Harry says in awe.

"Thanks babe, but you do know how I can move" Louis winks, wrapping an arm around his waist as they exit the building.

"No seriously though, you're amazing. I loved that" Harry says in shock.

"You'll have to come to my next show then" Louis bumps Harry's hip as they walk towards Harry's car.

"Of course I will," Harry assures him.

That night Harry fucks Louis from behind and then rubs his back after. It was a win-win situation. 

  
  
  
  


Around 5:30 the next Wednesday after Louis recital Louis phone vibrates against his thigh. He's sitting on the couch watching reruns of the walking dead and eating his life away in trail mix. He picks up his phone and sees Harry's contact name.

**Haz baby: Lou**

**_Louis: harry_ **

**Haz baby: what's up?**

**_Louis: watching twd alone wbu?_ **

**Haz baby: just getting out of my last midterm :)))))**

**_Louis: omg!!!! I forgot it was your last one!!!!!! How was it?_ **

**Haz baby: I think I passed, I studied hard enough.**

**Haz baby: wanna go out? Maybe to my friends' party tonight to celebrate?**

Louis looks down at himself. He's wearing soft leggings and one of Harry's band tees. 

**_Louis: What time?_ **

**Haz baby: maybe around 9? I can come get u**

**_Louis: okay, I'll be ready at 9! Can't wait to see you xxxxxxxx_ **

**Haz baby: can't wait baby x**

Louis hops off the couch to get into the bath. He washes and shaves everywhere knowing him and Harry won't be able to keep their hands off one another from not seeing each other since his recital.

Louis is just pulling on his black skinny jeans when he hears a knock at the door. Harry must be early.

"One second!" He yells buttoning them and walking towards the door. The instant he opens the door hands and lips are on him.

"Mhmf-" Louis makes a noise, shocked , feeling Harry squeeze his ass.

"I missed you so much," he mumbles against Louis' lips, continuing to kiss him senseless. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and melts into the kiss.

Once they break apart Louis has a huge smile on his face. "Well hello to you too"

"I'm never doing that again" Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist nuzzling into his neck.

"Awwww Haz, you're being a softy, babe" Louis giggles, kissing his cheek and letting go of the embrace, grabbing his hand and taking him to his room so he can continue to get ready.

"You know I can't help it when it's you" Harry says laying on Louis bed and scrolls on his phone while Louis does his hair.

"Compliments will get you nowhere Hun" Louis says looking at him through the mirror.

"Are you sure? Because I'm in your bed now" Harry laughs.

Louis is defeated.

Louis finishes getting ready around 9:30. They leave with a farewell to Niall when he emerges from his man cave to make something to eat. The party is a good 10 minute walk from Louis and Niall's place but they don't mind.

Once they arrive at Harry's friends house they walk into a packed house with lights flashing and music blaring.

Harry snakes a protective arm around Louis' waist as they venture into the house. They walk into the kitchen to grab some drinks and then there's yelling.

"Harry!" A tall guy with brown hair walks over and pulls Harry into a bro hug.

"Liam! What's up?" Harry asks putting his attention to his friend but rubs Louis back to let him know he's still there.

"Not much! Kinda buzzed, you drinking tonight?" He asks and then his eyes graze down towards Louis "oh! Who's this?"

So Harry hasn't told his friends about Louis. Nice.

"This is Louis," Harry smiles, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Oh! This is the famous Louis? The hot dancer! Me and boys have heard quite a lot about you" Liam laughs.

Louis is stand corrected.

Harry's cheeks turn red and that's first because Harry is so confident. But it's cute.

"Oh really?" Louis teases "Nice to meet you" he then puts his hand out for Liam to shake.

"You too! You look better in person than your pictures!" Liam compliments, he thinks...

"Hey now..." Harry says and Liam laughs.

"Don't worry Harry, remember? Straight?"

Harry chuckles "Yeah I remember"

"Well, I better get going and host my party, I'll catch up with you guys later, and nice meeting you Louis!" Liam says and is gone in a blink.

"So you talk about me huh?" Louis asks as Harry pours them both a drink.

"Yeah yeah, don't tease me now" Harry says, passing Louis his cup.

"It's cute!" Louis laughs while taking a sip of the strong drink.

The night continues with Harry's friends coming up to talk to him and Harry introducing Louis to his friends. It's sweet but confusing. Louis wasn't once introduced as his boyfriend, when someone asked Harry just brushed it off with a "Nah". Louis got jealous at one point in the night when one girl came up and kissed Harry right on the lips and Harry calmed him down when he introduced him to her girlfriend. "Don't worry, I'm very gay" she confirms and Louis nods in agreement.

They are dancing at one point. And Harry leans down into Louis' ear to tell him he's going to the bathroom.

As he slips away from Louis the small boy continues to dance. Some times passes and he feels arms around his waist. A hand snakes down to rub Louis' thigh. It doesn't feel right. They are small and skinny, not strong and muscular.

He quickly turns his body to see a boy with glasses and blonde hair. Not Harry.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to touch me like that?" Louis scoffs pushing the guy from him.

The guy laughs and grabs Louis' wrist. "Oh sweetheart, you love it" if Louis could punch the smirk off his face.

"Let go of me!" Louis rips his arm away and turns to push through people when he feels arms around his waist again.

"Don't leave yet, we just started having fun" the guy breathes in his neck.

Louis is drunk, pissed and annoyed. He turns his small body in the arms and slaps the guy across the face. He lets go to hold his face in his hand.

"You fucking bitch, you think you can hit me?" The guy's face is red and angry. Louis sees him lift his fist to hit Louis when he's pulled back by another hand.

"I'd think about what you're about to do before you do it" it's Harry, he's holding the guys wrist up from punching Louis.

"Aw Styles, I'm just having some fun!" The guy laughs.

"Fun? You think touching me without my consent is fun? That's comedic" Louis crosses his arms. Ha, he's in shit now.

Harry's brows furrow and his face gets red "Touch him again Brett and I'll beat your fucking ass"

"Or we could share him, his ass looks pretty tight in those jeans"

And Harry throws his first punch.

They are both on the ground in one second and Harry is on top of Brett getting in one, two, three punches before he's being hauled up by Liam.

"Harry! Stop!" Louis yells running over to grab Harry but before he can

"Cut it out Harry!" Liam yells pulling him up from on top of Brett.

"Fucking cunt" Harry spits, running his fingers through his hair. Knuckles sore and bloody.

"Louis, take him home, please" Liam begs.

"Harry, lets go" Louis grabs his arm and pulls him out the door.

Louis is storming down the street towards his apartment and they don't talk the whole way.

"Why are you mad, huh?" Harry yells after him when they enter the apartment and Louis is walking to his room.

Louis stops and turns, his arms crossed over his chest "because I was handling it Harry! You didn't have to fucking break his fucking nose! I was fine!" Louis says furious he did that.

"Fine? He was all over you grabbing you and talking about you like you're a piece of meat! What else was I supposed to do?" Harry argues, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know? Just leave? I told him off, I'm a big boy I can stand up for myself" Louis yells back rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll fuck off next time , not like I care" Harry groans annoyed with this fight.

"You don't care, that's the thing. You treat me like I'm yours but when your friends ask `` If I'm your boyfriend It's shrugged off like nothing?" Louis frowns.

Harry looks up into his eyes, he looks angry and sad and confused. "You're mine, Louis"

"Then why didn't you say that? Am I an embarrassment or something?" Louis looks down at the ground. He feels hands on his cheek.

"No, of course not. You're amazing Louis. You're so talented and stunning. Anyone would be lucky to have you" Harry says honestly.

"But- you do have me Harry? What do you mean?" Louis asks, confused.

"I didn't know if you actually wanted me Louis, We met on tinder for fuck sakes." The taller boy sighs "We fuck on a regular bases and then act like best friends. It's confusing for me too" Harry confesses his feelings, looking anywhere but Louis' face.

"I thought I was so obvious... I love you a lot, Harry. I'd rather spend the day cuddling you than fucking you, but if fucking you leads to cuddling then I'll do it...I'd do anything for you" Louis makes himself from saying.

"I- Lou-" Harry says blinking at him.

"Harry, it's okay, if you don't feel the same way," Louis says, trying to hide his sadness.

"It's the complete opposite, I love you so fucking much I just thought you wanted to stay friends after the stuff with Troye happened" he runs a hand through his hair "and we just continued to fuck, like I cant believe you love me back. I think I fell hard for you the night of your dance recital Louis." Harry then confesses to the shorter boy, Louis heart skips "Seeing you do what you loved really made me see how wonderful you are '' Harry says looking into Louis eyes, he looks like he's about to cry and Louis can't handle that.

"Harry, I want you, I want everything with you okay? You're it for me, I promise" Louis says holding Harry's face in his hands.

And Harry's kissing him, hard. He's pulling Louis into his body, Louis melts into the kiss like he always does and licks into Harry's mouth. Harry grabs Louis' thighs and he instantly jumps into Harry's arms. He carries Louis into his room, he kisses him on his bed, on his back.

"We're so stupid" he mumbles into Louis neck, making a mark there.

"Speak for yourself" Louis says and Harry laughs into his neck squeezing his hips.

"I'm gonna fuck you" Harry whispers biting Louis ear lobe.

"Make love to me" Louis begs.

Then the next thing he knows they're naked, and Harry's fingering three fingers into Louis hole.

Louis is a mess, he's moaning loud and squirming on the bed. Harry then hits Louis spot and he screams "There babe, don't stop" Harry starts kissing up his stomach, rubbing his prostate, and then he's leaning over his face.

Louis opens his eyes to look into Harry, he surges up to kiss him hard.

"You're so beautiful" Harry murmurs into his lips and Louis just hums, smiling against the kiss.

Harry pulls his fingers out after he thinks Louis is ready and rolls a condom onto his swollen cock. Louis moves his hands out of the way to stroke it to the full hardness and Harry groans, kissing Louis neck as he pulls on Harry's cock.

"Fuck me, please, H." Louis whimpers.

And Harry's pushing into him, they moan together, Harry's holding Louis thighs up, getting a better angle and he bottoms out making Louis bite his lip to keep his scream in.

"Ready love?" Harry asks.

"Yes, fuck me now"

"Okay, bossy"

"Shut up and fuck me Harry"

And he does. He fucks Louis hard and fast and then slow and soft. And it's driving Louis crazy. He's going to come if he doesn't stop.

Louis is muffling his moans when Harry starts ramming into him at a solid steady pace by biting into Harry's forearm that's caging his head.

"I wanna hear you, baby" Harry begs, there's sweat on his hair line and it shouldn't be hot but it is.

"Oh! Fuck,  _ yes"  _ Louis mewls loudly. Poor Niall.

Harry pulls loud moans from Louis and then he's coming, hard which makes Harry come right after him. Harry collapses onto the boy beneath him.

They kiss for a bit after and Harry gets up to chuck the condom and clean them up.

They take a long shower. Washing each other after the amazing sex and Harry changes the sheets while Louis gets ready for bed. What a saint really.

They are laying in bed when Harry says "do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Louis pauses his hands in Harry's hair. because , what.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harry repeats himself.

"Yes! Is that even a question?" Louis says happily, kissing Harry hard.

"I was hoping for that answer" Harry smiles when Louis settles back into Harry's side.

"I would be dumb if I said no" Louis says kissing him.

Then Louis falls asleep to the sound of Harry's soft snores.

Louis wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and he frowns. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He hears the voices before he enters the kitchen. He sees Niall laying on the couch while Harry is making a coffee.

"Morning" Louis says to get their attention.

"Fuck you" is all he gets from Niall and Harry's cackling.

"Excuse me? What did I do?" Louis scoffs walking over to Harry to give him a morning kiss.

"You know exactly what you did." Niall glares at him "I missed first class because you fucking twats were fucking all night so I has to come out here to sleep on the couch and I missed my alarm" Niall says sitting up to tell Louis.

Louis blushes "Sorry, Ni" and Harry kisses his forehead, passing him a tea into his hands.

"Don't 'sorry Ni' me" Niall mocks him and Louis blows him a kiss. Harry wraps his arms around his waist.

Louis smiles and Harry laughs when Niall pretends to gags at them.

and...It  _ could  _ be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far.. THANK YOU :)) i hope you liked it ! Leave a kudos and comment before you leave maybe?
> 
> And make sure you drink water and stay safe in quarantine!! 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
